


Beg for It

by yellow_sunrise



Series: The Sensuality of Rolling Hills and Blooming Flowers [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Begging, Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, F/M, Femdom, Inappropriate Use of the Speed Force, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Teasing, Thirsty Barry, Thirsty Iris, a little???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 12:48:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15243720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellow_sunrise/pseuds/yellow_sunrise
Summary: Barry looked so good begging for it.





	Beg for It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [liquidheartbeats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liquidheartbeats/gifts).



> GOD I WROTE THIS AT LIKE 3AM, SAW IT IN THE LIGHT OF DAY AND I WISH I'D NEVER DONE IT.

She was so glad that Barry could bring people into flash time because it made it possible for her to explore some of her more wild kinks without consequences. Like right now, she was about to blow Barry in the middle of a busy restaurant during evening service. It had been one of her more outlandish ideas but really she only needed to bat her eyelashes at Barry and bite her lip and he was agreeing. She wasn’t contrite about using her sex appeal to get things from Barry, although she only used it for her kinks, so really he got something out of it too, and in this case, much more than Iris was getting.

 

Right now, he was staring up at her, while she rocked over his lap, her hand tugging at his hair in the back.

 

“Iris,” he breathed, one hand grabbing at her ass and pulling her more aggressively onto his hard length. She grinned and leaned down to nip and suck at his neck.

 

“Feel so good, babe. Wish you could fuck me right here at this table,” she moaned, reaching for his belt buckle and undoing it deftly, reaching under his underwear to pull his cock out.

 

“At this rate you're gonna get fucked right in this chair,” he said, though it was clear that Barry was too worked up to be  _ too  _ dominant. That was perfectly fine, Iris was feeling pretty interested in pleasing him right about now. She pulled away and pecked his lips or at least she  _ tried _ to, except well, Barry was a  _ damn _ good kisser and even more so when he was feeling needy. The kiss stole her breath completely, and she barely stopped herself from saying  _ fuck it _ and hopping on his dick right this second.

 

“Hm, as tempting as that is, I think I want to indulge in something a little messier,” she whispered, standing up and kicking her heels off (under the table thankfully; trying to explain losing her shoes to their table neighbors would be impossible) and going onto her knees placing her hands on Barry’s knees and pulling them apart to make more room for herself.

 

She grabbed his cock at the root, watched as a pearly drop of come oozed out of the tip and started to slide down his cock, but she smoothed it over the glans, making it shine wetly. She licked her lips and glanced at Barry. He was watching her movements closely and she smirked.

 

“Iris,” he moaned and she started to stroke him steadily. At every downstroke she twisted her hand, and at the up stroke she flicked her thumb over the head.

 

“Yes? Did you want me to go slower?” she asked, slowing down her pace accordingly and leaning in until he could feel her breath on the tip. “Or maybe you want it fast?” she sped back up until Barry’s hands curled. He made an aborted motion toward her head and she knew he probably wanted her to get to the main event already.

 

“Iris, please.” he pleaded and she crooned.

 

“But I just want to enjoy it a little longer Barry,” she breathed before placing a wet kiss against the underside of his cockhead.

 

He closed his eyes and she watched his lips move, probably trying to get under control.

 

She slowed down her stroking again and started to kiss sloppily over Barry’s length.

 

“Love sucking this dick so much baby. You feel so good in my mouth, my pussy. Oh Barry,” she moaned and started to take Barry into her mouth, her tongue flicking over the tip before she laid her tongue flat and curled it around his length, taking another precious inch into her mouth. 

 

She couldn't stand him not touching her any longer. So, she grabbed his hands and put them on her head. She pulled away, closing her eyes in pleasure when he gripped her hair, and pulled her closer, but her mouth was still hovering over his dick.

 

“Dammit Iris, you've got a dirty mouth,” he gritted out, but Iris only laughed.

 

“You make me wanna talk like this. You just know how to make me feel good. Not just sex either,” she said idly, reaching for his swollen and tight balls, and bringing her lips to one.

 

“Fuck,” he panted.

 

Iria sucked one ball into her mouth, humming tonelessly and watching with smug satisfaction as Barry was clearly falling apart. He was starting to have a thin layer of sweat, but she wasn't concerned about him suddenly leaving flashtime. He was an expert at using the speed force and he didn't want any of them humiliated, her most of all.

 

She let his ball free with a satisfying pop.

 

“God, you have no idea how much I love doing this for you.  This is all for you Barry,” she panted, but she couldn’t deny that having the fastest man alive  (best superhero too) fall apart because of  _ her  _ was intoxicating. Barry was essentially unbeatable, the most powerful man on their earth. And right now he would do anything she asked of him. It was a heady feeling.

 

“Iris,  _ please  _ oh my God,” he begged, and he sounded so damn sweet like that, begging for her mouth.

 

She laved his dick with her tongue, letting the excess saliva drip over him, the slick sounds making her wish that she had more room to finger herself, but this was about as good if she were being honest with herself.

 

She started to kiss his length again, her hand massaging his balls. 

 

His face was red and Iris was delighted to see that his eyelashes were wet, a sure sign of his sexual frustration.

 

“I know baby,” she sucked at the base, smirking when his hips jerked, dragging a trail of precum over her cheek. “Hm, so dirty baby. I just want you come down my throat. You wanna fill me up?” she asked cheekily, winking at him.

 

“Would rather be pounding you into the floor to be honest, honey.” he breathed out, his intense gaze making her groan.

 

_ God _ he was so sexy like this. Iris just knew that she was going to get the pounding of her life when they got home.

 

“Later, then. Come on baby,” she said, sucking him back into her mouth and hollowing her cheeks and bobbing her head, but she didn't deepthroat him. Just enough to tease him. He was, after all, nearly there.

 

“Iris you're such a naughty girl. Sucking my dick like this. Would you like it if these people could actually see us? Is that it? You getting all buttery between your legs thinking about it?” he teased, his hands helping her keep a steady pace. She keened, not even a little surprised that he'd figured her out. Barry knew her so well. 

 

But it was time for her to finish him off, so Iris took him slowly into her throat, closing her eyes as she swallowed around his cock. Rather than get rougher, Barry, her sweet husband, stroked her cheeks tenderly.

 

“You're so good to me Iris, God, please, please. Iris  _ please _ .” he babbled and Iris slowly pulled away long enough to whisper to him hoarsely.

 

“Come in my mouth, Flash.” she pleaded and Barry gasped in shock, curling over her as he finally finished.

 

She swallowed every drop, looking up at Barry, but she could really only see his stomach as he struggled to gain composure.

 

When she was done, she tucked Barry back into his underwear and pants with a delicate touch before standing up shakily. Barry brought his hands to her hips to steady her, though he pressed fevered and possessive kisses to her stomach and hips.

 

“You. Are. Getting. It. So. Hard. Back. At home. You know that?” he asked, nipping at her hips pointedly. Iris shivered at the growl in his voice, wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

 

“Oh I'm counting on it babe. Now, we have to clean up a little before we leave flashtime.” she said, smiling dopily at her man.

 

Barry shook his head.

 

“You're gonna be the death of me Iris.” he laughed incredulously, and Iris knew that she won herself a great night.


End file.
